Swear For a Dollar
by KissesFromButtercup312
Summary: [My English Conflict story] Chara was always an angry child while Frisk and Asriel had to deal with him.


"Another dollar in the swear jar, Chara!" Frisk hung the overflowing jar of singular green paper bills in front of the older male's face. She had a sarcastic smile sewn to her lips as she dangled the jar slowly. To Chara's dismay, he slouched on Toriel's chair and reached into the pockets of his jeans. In just a minute, he grumbled and roughly pulled out a folded one dollar bill and stared at it as if he was going to lose his SOUL.

"Hurry it up, Chara!" Frisk grew impatient with her waiting. He was always slow and loved to irritate the younger girl. Frisk swayed side to side until he finally added the new dollar into the already-growing pile of money. She needed to ask Toriel for one more jar, presumably two just in case since he always swears 24/7.

The thought crossed her mind and she had her grin still on her face. Chara grimaced at her behavior which is what made him snap. "Frisk, wipe that smile off of your face!" Chara yelled, refusing to swear for the nth time today. Frisk jolted abruptly. She still was not used to Chara acting like this. Maybe it was because he didn't want to lose another dollar since it actually was his last one. He could not bear to see his last dollar fly out of his hands that easily because of his mouth and knowledge of bad words.

"I am tired of the way you—" Chara's sentence was interrupted by Asriel, gently placing his paw on the male's shoulder. Chara let out a slight shudder as Asriel neared the both of them and is standing next to the grumpy slouching teen. Frisk smiled at the sight of the goat and set the swear jar on top of the fireplace next to Toriel's chair and walked back to her original spot.

Asriel sensed the tense atmosphere. His chocolate brown eyes darted back and forth at both Chara and Frisk then at the full swear jar. He hung his head as he let out a deep sigh. "Even if you swore, you could at least add a dollar to the jar." Chara snorted and sat up straight. His eyes were in vertical slits, pink circles acting as blush, and a devious smile were plastered on his face like when he attempted to do the Genocide Route. Frisk shook her head and let her dark brown bangs get into her eyes as her arms crossed over her chest.

Chara let out a small growl. "Just because I almost fu—" He was stopped by the petite hand of Frisk. She did not like the way the male was acting and decided to take matters into her own hands. Asriel also shook his head in disbelief at Chara and made his way back into the two's shared bedroom saying he was going to do a livestream. Frisk nodded in acknowledgement and then made some serious eye contact with the person who was acting out just because of a single swear word and dollar.

Frisk removed her hand and simply let it hung by her side and never left eye contact with Chara. She deeply wanted to let him get rid of his anger and swear less since one, he is still considered a minor and two, Toriel still considers him as a good child even though he curses. Frisk decided that it was time. In front of her, she summoned a CONTINUE or RESET button. Chara had his eyes widened.

"You are not thinking of actually fu—"

Her hand was almost a quarter away from resetting. "I have to do it, Chara. It's for your sake and mine, I don't care if we have to do Genocide again, I just want you to stop—"

Frisk's sentence was put to a halt and she heard something shatter. The remnants of the RESET button was in a million pieces and Chara's hand was curled into a fist. Frisk was taken aback and her eyes were directly into his. Then all of a sudden, she was pulled into his embrace. Her cheeks were shaded red in which tomatoes were put to shame. Her nose was buried in his shoulder and she could sense a faint smell of laundry detergent and his vanilla scent.

"Stop it. I do not want to go back to where the timeline began. If it were up to me, I would be dead by now and Alphys would have never made me nor Asriel a physical body. Even Mom and Dad would have never took me in because I murdered them before in your body. Everyone would despise me." Chara held Frisk a little tight and she felt like she couldn't breathe, but this was Chara.

Her silence held something suspicious and Chara blinked twice about it. Frisk giggled and slipped out of Chara's embrace. With her thumbs, she wiped away his tears and held his face. "You know I was just joking about resetting, right? Besides, I would never reset without your consent. At least you stopped swearing." She grinned and so did he a little while later after he processed everything in his mind. Frisk removed her hands slowly and walked off to where Asriel was to join in on his livestream.

Chara awkwardly laughed to himself and eyed the swear jar. He lifted up his arm to where the folded dollar bill was in his other closed fist. With a smirk, Chara pulled out his wallet once again and shoved the bill to its original place and closed it. Chara always loves the way Frisk makes him feel flustered all the time, especially when he's nervous. He's always nervously sweating and constantly letting out swear words because his heart beat for her.

Only if Asriel could stop his teasing over Chara and Frisk.


End file.
